Traffic cones are manual placed and moved or removed while traffic is flowing. This is not only time consuming, but it presents a safety hazard. The present invention features a traffic cone system for deploying a banner of flat traffic cones. The system of the present invention will allow cones to be displayed in a safe and time-efficient manner.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.